It is She
by PrincessSparkles CaptainOats
Summary: This is my first X-Men Fic. Please R&R. I am only going to do 2 chapters, and if I give you a hint about what it is about I will ruin it. So just read it yourself.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men characters, but all of the encounters I have come to with the X-Men have been the movie, not the comic book.  
  
Rogue and Bobby sat on the couch together with their hands liked loosely. The TV was on the news and they were mesmerized by what they saw. It was a young woman, probably in her early thirties, demonstrating against cruel treatment of mutants. They were mesmerized to see an actual human, or maybe more, to protest against cruel treatment. Ever since Alkali Lake, Rogue had lost her trust in humans. She appreciated the gesture, but she would probably be a mutant in the end.  
"Hey you two! It's time to roll, we have an important mission for you," said Logan trying to break them apart. While standing there looking at them he noticed the woman on TV. Something about her struck him, what was it? "Who is that?"  
"Bethany Logan, she is protesting the cruel treatment of mutants," Bobby said motioning towards the girl. "Isn't that weird, her last name is Logan and your first name is Logan?"  
"Yeah, weird. Listen you guys have to help clean. You have kitchen duty Rogue and Bobby, you get the luck of bathroom duty," Logan said finally tearing his eyes away from the woman.  
"Why do we have to help clean when all of the other kids don't have to?" said Rogue looking angrily at Logan.  
"You're X-Men now, you have more duties than all of the other people," with that Logan left them to their chores. He walked up to Xavier's office and knocked quietly.  
"Come in Logan," came a voice from the office.  
Logan let himself in and saw the friendly man sitting there with a smile on his face, welcoming him in with all the happiness. "Xavier, there is a woman on the news. There is something about her that makes me want to remember something, but I can't place it, and get this her last name is Logan.  
Xavier's smile faded and he turned his wheel chair to the window. He was deep I thought about whether he should tell Logan the truth or not. "She is coming to visit, you can ask her yourself."  
"Just tell me who she is," said Logan as his temper rose.  
"I do not take orders here Logan, she will want to tell you herself. In fact I think she is on her way in now," said Xavier, his face staying cool as he spoke to Logan as if he were a child.  
Logan took off towards the door and standing there, talking to Storm was Bethany. She had long dark hair and dark eyes, but there was something more to her. She had a deep sadness in her eyes, as if she was looking for something and deep down she knew she would never find it. Something inside of Logan made him want to hug her, but he didn't know why. He slowly walked toward her and when she saw him her eyes started to well up with tears and her hands were against her mouth. Bethany started to breathe heavily and look Logan up and down, as if he were a ghost.  
"I can't believe it's you! Oh Daddy!" with that she threw herself into his arms and Logan hugged her back. The sun surged through the window making the schools happy hallways seem brighter and friendlier.  
"Daddy?" he said looking confusedly down at her. "What do you mean Daddy?"  
Bethany walked back and looked at him cautiously, as if she had made a mistake and had hugged the wrong man. But it couldn't be anyone else; he was the spitting image of her father. He hadn't changed, but she knew it was her father it had to be. The bright light that had filled the room was now fading, until it was the same as it was, only gloomier.  
"You're my father, you must be. You are the exact same as him. How can you not remember? You promised you would never forget!" Bethany looked him over again, in case there was something she hadn't noticed, something that wasn't her father. But he had to be; there was no doubt in her mind.  
"I'm sorry you have to be mistaken, I don't have any children. Not that I know of anyway," Logan said looking at the pathetic girl.  
Storm took the shoulder of the woman and led her to her room. Logan stood there as he saw her cry, but he couldn't be her father. He would at least remember that, wouldn't he?  
Logan walked back to Xavier's office and saw him waiting for Logan.  
"That woman is crazy, she thinks I'm her father. First off, she is my age. She can't be my daughter, unless I had a twin sister I the womb with me, or something. Which is too gross to think of so lets kick out that scenario. Second, you would have told me if I had a daughter, right?" Logan said starting to pace back and forth in front of Xavier.  
"She is your daughter Logan. She holds the key to your past and perhaps your future. We told you, that because of your ability to be imune to anything it was impossible to decipher your age. She is your daughter, and you must speak to her," with that Xavier place his hand on his forehead. He was starting to feel tired recently, like he had lost sleep. Only he hadn't, ever since Alkali Lake, he had been sleeping well. Something inside of him knew that he wasn't well, but he didn't want to worry anyone else. If everyone worried, then nothing would get done.  
Logan tried to take in the concept of a daughter, tried to remember something about her, but he couldn't. He went to find Storm, so she could tell him where Bethany was. She told him where to find her and he was off. When he walked into her room it was raining. The room was actually raining. In the thickness of the rain, he could see Bethany sitting on the bed crying as hard as the rain. That must have been her power; she controls the weather with her emotions.  
"Some weather we're having here, huh?" he yelled trying to get her attention.  
Bethany spun around and the rain started to let up. It was just a small shower now. He looked at the room and saw that nothing was wet, even he was not wet, but she was drenched.  
"What do you want? I don't know you, remember?" she said coldly as the rain came down a little harder, and if possible made Bethany wetter.  
"Please, can we talk? You might be able to answer some of my questions from my past. I can't remember, and if you tell me, we could piece the puzzles together," Logan said walking over to Bethany and holding her shoulder.  
Bethany sighed and the rain let up. Her once wet clothes started to dry and her chestnut hair went back to its perfect style from earlier. She dried her eyes and the clouds that were hanging above her head looked as if they were wiped off too. "Your name is Adam Jones Logan. You were born in New York and raised there. That is where you met him..." 


	2. Logan's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men characters.  
  
"Who is 'him'?" asked Logan looking at the intense hatred in her eyes, just thinking about him.  
"William Striker, you met him in New York. One day you met my mother her name was Natasha Young. You would always tell me you fell in love instantly with her, and you, unlike any other parent on our street or at my school, never cheated, abused, or fought with Mom. You two were the perfect couple, or that's how I remembered. She died last year of breast cancer," Bethany said trying to push on with the story that she had never wanted to tell again.  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't there, to help you bury her, it must have been hard," Logan said that was all he could think of to cheer up the poor girl.  
"It's not your fault, but she told me to keep looking for you, and not stop until I found you. I promised her and I haven't stopped looking until I got a call from Xavier saying that he might know you. So I came as fast as I could. Anyway, on with the story, shortly after you and Mom were married, you had me. That's when trouble started. You had started to show signs of being a mutant, always falling and never being hurt and having a great sense of smell and sight and hearing. I started to show my signs too, right after I was born. Mom didn't understand, but she never judged us. We had this common bond, you and I did. Mom said she would see us looking at each other and it would be like we were talking, but we didn't say anything. When I was born you started to do work with a man named William Striker. It was very logistic, but it brought food on the table. You would never tell me where you went, and I always thought that you had a secret life somewhere and I had no idea what was going on. One day, you and Mom were talking on low voices in the living room. I had a secret hiding space that you and Mom never knew about and I would sit under there and listen to your conversation. You said there wouldn't be Christmas that year, because you were so low on money. You were talking about this experiment that Striker wanted to with you, and it would pay for Christmas and you would never have to work for him again. Mom didn't feel so great about the idea, but knew that I would be heartbroken if I woke up on Christmas and there would be nothing.  
"You told me that night you were going away. You wouldn't tell me where and I begged you not to leave. You said you would be back as soon as you could and that everything was going to be okay. You see, we didn't live in the lap of luxury and you said you always felt guilty about that. You wanted a nice house away from the violence and drugs, but we could never afford it. Well, one day you left, and you never came back. Mom tried to contact Striker, but he never returned her phone calls. She called the police, but all they said was that you had probably run away and found someone else. She tried to stalk Striker, but it was no use, she was always afraid that he would find her and does whatever it was he did to you, and then I would have no one. When I got older I would go out looking for you without noticing. I would get in my car to go to work and then several wrong turns later I would find myself in the middle of nowhere searching. You were a good man Dad, I hope no one told you different," Bethany said teary eyed. Then the room started to grow foggier and the rain started again.  
Logan took off his jacket and placed it on Bethany, but it was useless. The girl still got wet. "Striker told me I was an animal. He said that I did bad things for him. He said that I hadn't changed, I was still an animal and all I had now were claws."  
"That's not true. You were a good man. All you wanted was to help your family. Is any of this ringing a bell? Please, tell me something is reminding you of me. Anything, if it's only a brief memory. I just need to know that you remember," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder.  
Logan looked at the girl and racked his brain for a memory. Then when he looked into the girl's eyes for the first time, something clicked. "I'm in a small living room and I'm sitting across from a beautiful woman. Then a little girl with eyes like your's walks in and she kisses me goodnight. Then she begs me for a bedtime story and I tell her no, but I will sing her a song, the song was talking about horses and ponies, I think a unicorn too. When I'm finished the little girl falls asleep and I give her one last kiss goodnight. Does that ring a bell?"  
Logan had looked up from his hands and saw Bethany holding her mouth. The sun had beamed in again bringing in a welcoming cheer. "There was a song that you used to sing to me, it went like this: When you got to sleep you'll ride ponies When you go to sleep I'll ride too If you go to sleep we'll be together forever With horses and unicorns that are blue  
"It wasn't the best song ever but it was ours. You wrote it and sang it to me when I was a baby. You remember!" she wrapped her arms around him again and laughing to herself.  
Logan hugged back and squeezed her tight. He had found something he was looking for. A missing link in his search for the truth. Then, like a wave crashing in from the ocean, all of his memories came back. He knew who he was, and what he did. What had happened, he remembered his wife and the birth of his daughter. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He started to cry as well as they sat there hugging each other. "How could I have been so stupid?"  
"You're not stupid, you just love your family too much," said Bethany.  
  
Okay, that's all I have for this story. I hoped you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. 


End file.
